In general, motor-driven chain saws have a body portion with a motor mounted therein and a saw bar positioned at the front end of the body portion. Motor-driven chain saws having a handle mounted on the top of the body portion are generally referred to as top-handle chain saws. Their design is especially suited for advanced tree care, to be carried out by professional operators. Such advanced tree care includes pruning and delimbing standing trees, and the operator often uses the top-handle chain saw while he or she is climbing a tree.
In order to facilitate the work performed by the chain saw operator, chain saws for use in this kind of situations are equipped with a receiving device for connecting e.g. a rope or a hook to the body portion of the chain saw. One end of the rope may be connected to a harness worn by the operator. The rope may also be used for sending the chain saw up to an operator who has already climbed a tree that is to be pruned or treated in some other way. Such usage of the chain saw is demanding and implies that the receiving device as well as the rope satisfy certain requirements regarding wear resistance, weight and user-friendliness.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,272,813 discloses a top-handle chain saw having a receiving device which defines an eyelet through which an operator can pass a rope. When the rope runs through an eyelet as the one described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,272,813 the rope will be exposed to hard wear, which might have a negative effect on the surface of the rope after a certain period of use.
Accordingly, there is a need for a portable handheld power tool, having an improved receiving device, which receiving device minimizes the wear and tear of an object that is attached to it, and which receiving device is low-weight and is easy-to-use.